


Nightmare

by tamoruu



Series: JIGYU STORIES [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boonon, Chapter Related, High School, M/M, i have no idea what to tag again, i love them, jeongcheol - Freeform, jigyu - Freeform, soonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamoruu/pseuds/tamoruu
Summary: It has been 3 years since his nightmare didn’t come, but after he met him it came again.





	Nightmare

It has been 2 weeks since Jihoon moved to his new school and 2 weeks since he hanging out with his new friends. He was so happy. Finally, he could make it again.  
“Did he give you that stuff?” Jeonghan asked while pointing at Jihoon’s book.  
“Yeah.” Jihoon nodded, he knew the homework that he gave was too much.  
“He’s so mean.” added Jisoo behind him. “Indeed, Mean Yoongi.” Replied Seungkwan and everyone laughed at his unintentional joke.  
“By the way where’s Mingyu?” Wonwoo tilted his head looking for Mingyu. He was not there. Usually, after class ended they went to the backyard waiting for the other that still in their class and went home together, except Kwon Soonyoung and Lee Seokmin.  
“Maybe he got some extra class or attend basketball practice.” Seungcheol shrugged his shoulder. Jihoon looked at him, hand grasping his chest. It hurts.  
Sadly, eventhough it’s been 2 weeks since they are hanging out together but Jihoon never talked to the younger even just one minute, no, not one minute they never talked to the younger even just one second. He wanted to asked something, but then again he was not the type of those curious people. He shook his head.  
Damnit with curiosity. Yes curiosity already kill him. He just wanted to know whether he was his Minggu or just another person. He could not stop thinking about it even when he was going to the bed. And slowly it getting worse, his 3 years ago nightmare came again. Haunted him. Tried to kill him. He coughed, then everyone looked at him.  
“Are you okay hyung?” asked Hansol then gave him his bottle of water.  
“I’m okay.” He shook his head and took the bottle.  
“Ah hyung sorry i just opened my phone, Mingyu sent me a message he said we can leave us because he already home, he doesn’t feel good.” Myeonghao said while eyeing his phone, his face looks so sad because he just opened Mingyu’s message which arrived around 30minutes ago, and that made all of them waiting for Mingyu.  
“Well let’s go home then.” Jeonghan stood up and walked away followed by the other boy. 

Jihoon stood up and packed his things, he felt something missing from his bag. He unpacked his bag again, rolled his eyes.  
“Why?” Seungkwan tilted his head.  
“You can leave me first, i think i leave my physics notebook in the class.” Jihoon responsed, Seungkwan nodded. 

Shit. Why he forgot about his physics book.  
He walked back to the class while cursing. He looked at his watch, it’s already 6pm, he sighed again. He knew that no one will stay at the school at this time.  
Fuck, and now his school was getting darker because the sun already set away.  
As he passed class 10-2 he saw a student sat at the corner table. Who the hell stayed at the class at this time. He cursed under his breath. He wished it was not a ghost, even he didn’t believe with a ghost, he still scared.  
‘Well let’s go to your class and back to your comfort home.’ Jihoon said to himself, running through the corridor.  
“Damnit” He cursed again when found his physics notebook on his table and quickly put it into his bag.  
He walked through the corridor again, and shit he still saw the student, he shook his head and walked closer to class 10-2.  
He whirled the knob and entered the class, a little bit timid.  
Shit, why he entered this class, why his feet walked to this class. He turned around and planning to walked away. 

“Hyung…” a sounds came from the weird student, Jihoon jumped a little. Opened his mouth, cursing. But he turned around and saw the student. Jihoon know who the hell he is, his brown hair, and his voice. He walked closer to the student. Patted his shoulder.  
“Mingyu are you okay?” Jihoon timid, Mingyu tilted his head with half-closed eyes, his face was full of sweat. Jihoon jumped and sat at the chair in front of the younger table.  
“You’re not going home?” Jihoon patted Mingyu’s hand, but there was no responsed. He put his hand to the younger’s forehead, checking if he got a fever or what.  
“Oh God, let’s go home” Jihoon said when realized that his hand almost got burn because Mingyu’s forehead. But still there was no reason. A long sigh out from Jihoon’s mouth, didn’t know what to do. How can he dragged this giant kid to go home, he was shorter, tinier, weaker- no he was not weaker.  
“Hyung…” Mingyu said, a tears fell from his cheeks. Jihoon realized it, he jumped a little and opened his mouth. Jihoon didn’t understand why is he crying.  
“Don’t leave me.” Mingyu said again, he was crying. Jihoon didn’t realize if a tears has fallen from his cheeks too. Jihoon shook his head, and suddenly wiped the younger’s tears with his thumb. He felt his heart was swaying, it hurts him. He felt like he didn’t want to see Mingyu crying again.

***  
A two boys laugh out loud under the tree, joking around, wipe the other tears, laugh together, cry together. Until a bunch of kids came.  
“Jihoon and Mingyu sitting in the tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g~ ew.” the two boys just watched the other kids mocking them.  
“First comes love. The comes marriage, then comes a baby-”  
“Wait but they are boys the can’t have a baby.” someone shouted followed by everyone laugh.  
“Did you love him Kim Mingyu? Just marry him then.” and the kids laughed again then stuck out their tounge. 

The wind blowing so fast. And the sun rises so high, looks so beautiful, and warm at the same time. But not for a little boy who cried under a tree, and a little boy who stood up near the tree. They were crying.  
“Hyung…” the boy who sat under the tree said, his face was full of tears. “Don’t go..”.  
But the other boy just watched him crying, without gave him a response, he pretend to did’nt hear what the other boy said. Then he turned away, and leave the boy who sat under the tree alone. 

*** 

Jihoon cursing under his breath, gasping for a breath then drank some water. He shook his head for a while, a sigh out from his trembling mouth. He has a nightmare.  
Again. Why should he dreamt about his past again?.It has been 3 years since his nightmare didn’t came, but after he met him it came again. 

His past? 

9 years ago, before he knew what is friendship, before he knew what is love, before he knew what is tears he met a boy named Kim Mingyu. He met him by accident.

Jihoon rode his bike with his little feet but accidentally he hit a boy who stood under a tree. Jihoon was okay but not with the other boy, he was crying. He tried with all of his strenght to made the boy stop crying, but nothing changed. Then he patted the boy’s shoulder.  
“It’s okay. I’m sorry.” Jihoon said. The boy peeked at him with his puppy look, that was so cute. Jihoon smiled at the boy.  
“What’s your name?” Jihoon overed him a hand. The boy was a little bit timid when see Jihoon’s face, but finally he took Jihoon’s hand.  
“I’m Mingyu.. Kim Mingyu.. y-you?” Jihoon smiled again.  
“Jihoon. Lee Jihoon. Mmm how old are you?”  
“I’m 7..” Mingyu tried to smile but still scared.  
“So i’m your hyung! I’m 8.” Jihoon wrapped Mingyu’s neck with his arm, and smiled happily. 

And started from that day they became bestfriend, and neighbors. Jihoon just found out that Mingyu is his new neighbors. they ate together, laugh, cry, happy, and sad together. They were like an envelope with the stamp. You could find Jihoon when you could find Mingyu. 

Until that day came..

They were sitting happily under a tree -the place they first met- ate some snacks which Mingyu brought yesterday, but suddenly a bunch of kids came. They were Jihoon’s friends. Then they stood up right in front of Jihoon and Mingyu.  
“Jihoon and Mingyu sitting in the tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g~ ew” Jihoon and Mingyu just watched the kids who singing in front of him, mocked.  
“First comes love. The comes marriage, then comes a baby-”  
“Wait but they are boys the can’t have a baby” someone shouted followed by everyone laughed.  
“Did you love him Kim Mingyu? Just marry him then” and the kids laughed again then stuck out their tounge. Jihoon stood up, cursing everyone who laughed at him and Mingyu. But Mingyu just sit there with an opened mouth and teary eyes. 

“Well i thought you finally found your love and that was the reason why i did that to you.” a boy seemed explaining something to Jihoon. Jihoon widened his eyes, didn’t believe what his friends said.  
“But you are my bestfriend didn’t you? And why you-”  
“Since you know a kid named Mingyu a year ago you never play with us, never talk with us, you just play, talk and hang out with him. I think it’s okay if you just play with him a week or a month but it’s already a year. I think you fallin in love with him.” another boy explained to Jihoon. Jihoon opened his mouth, didn’t believe what his friends did. Mocked him and Mingyu and said that he was fallin in love with Mingyu.  
Really? Fallin in love with a boy? he just thought Mingyu was his friend, same like the other kid same like them.  
But, he noticed that it was different with Mingyu he always feel at ease when they were together. But still fallin in love didn’t sounds right.  
Jihoon punched his friend’s face. His friend shocked, hands grabbing his shirt.  
“DON’T YOU DARE TO TALK WITH US AGAIN YOU SON OF A BITCH. JUST MARRY KIM MINGYU” he shouted. 

After that incident Jihoon had no friend at his class, rumors spreading like a bomb. The rumors that Jihoon punched his own friends after his friends talked to him became a trending in his school. 

Jihoon shook his head, he keep thinking and thinking until his head hurts. He lost his friends, and there was no one dare to talk to him. Because what? He hold his breath. Is this because Kim Mingyu?  
He shook his head again. No. Mingyu didn’t do anything, it was pure his fault. 

“Hyung are you okay?” a little kid came and patted Jihoon’s shoulder. Jihoon peeked, and saw Mingyu stood behind him. He shrugged his shoulder, and leaned at his table without answering the younger. 

A long sigh came out from Jihoon’s mouth. He was thinking this for two days. Why the fuck his friends never talk to him again, and even leave him. The one that came to his head was ‘Kim Mingyu’. He shook his head, it shouldn’t have to be Kim Mingyu. But hundred times he think, the answer will always be Kim Mingyu. Was this because Mingyu? So this is Mingyu’s fault? 

The wind blowing so fast and the sun looks so bright. But not with Jihoon’s. He hold his breath while looking at Mingyu who sat under a tree.  
“Why? Did i do something wrong?” Mingyu asked with his puppy looks.  
“Don’t talk to me again. Don’t even call my name. And don’t show your face in front of me again. I lost my friends and that was because you.” Jihoon shouted. Mingyu widened his eyes. Started to cry.  
“B-but i didn’-”  
“Stop it.” Jihoon face looks so red. Mingyu shocked. He never know that the sweety Jihoon could shouted at him like that.  
“Hyung…” and now his face was full of tears.  
Jihoon just watched the younger without gave him any response, pretend to didn’t hear what Mingyu said. Then he turned around, walked away from Mingyu’s place.  
“Don’t go…” Mingyu whined his voice was trembling. But Jihoon didn’t turned back. He leave him alone. Jihoon leave Mingyu alone under a tree. 

And since then, makes a friend seems so hard to Jihoon. It was like searching a needle in the straws. Even in middleschool when he became a student council he had no friends.  
He knew it was a punishment from God that he leave a little boy who didn’t know anything, he was blaming something to an innocent boy. And the punishment didn’t end easily.  
2 weeks after he leave Mingyu, he planned to go to the younger house but then he found out that Mingyu’s family already moved out.  
He even got the very same nightmare after Mingyu moved to another city. And the nightmare stopped when he was 15 years old. But now after he met a boy who looks same with Minggu he got that damnit nightmare again, he thought maybe God really hate him because he shouted and left an innocent boy alone, and God punish him again by sent him a boy named Mingyu to him. But was it not too much if God sent him a boy named Kim Mingyu again?

**Author's Note:**

> hello i'm back with another story! please leave kudos and comments. i love you guys!


End file.
